A morte de Naruto
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: [Drama] Quando alguém que se convive desaparece fica um vazio no coração. Mas eu deveria esquecer isso agora... A morte de Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Notas da autora**: Setsuna voltou XD. Fanfic angst/drama, ou seja, prepare os lencinhos. Essa fic se passa em uma floresta qualquer n.n

_Itálico: flash-back/_

"Aspas": _pensamentos_

**A morte de Naruto – by Anjo Setsuna**

Ali jazia Uzumaki Naruto, mesmo morto em seu rosto permanecia aquele terno sorriso. Os fios dourados agora sem vida, começavam tomar a coloração ruiva com a pequena poça de sangue que surgia enquanto uma chuva fina caía sobre os dois corpos que ali estavam. Um grito de dor e angustia ecoava debaixo das frias gotas, grito que pertencia ao remanescente do clã Uchiha.

- NARUTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Na sua mente aquela cena tão recente se repetia torturadamente, nem mesmo qualquer genjutsu lançando por seu irmão seria mais cruel. Seus olhos permanecem atentos as suas mãos sujas de sangue.

" Esse sangue_..."_

Seu olhar se torna insano e permanece ajoelhado ao lado do corpo que jazia sobre a fina chuva, sua cabeça se ergue para cima observando as nuvens negras, como se a espera de um milagre qualquer. E grossas lágrimas saem de seus olhos se misturando à chuva que teimava em cair.

_- Sasuke! _

_O último Uchiha estava de costas, ignorando aquele chamado escandaloso que há muitos anos não ouvia. Deixou meio sorriso escapar de seus lábios e continuou seu caminho. Se preparava para desaparecer com um genjutsu qualquer, mas resiste aquele velha provocação._

_- Ei! Sasuke teme! Vai fugir? – desafiou o ninja loiro._

_- O que você quer... Dobe? _

_Seus olhares se cruzaram e Sasuke se recordou de como aqueles olhos eram azuis como o límpido céu. Apoiou-se em sua espada e com seu olhar frio de sempre aguardou uma resposta._

_- Cumprir minha promessa com Sakura-chan! _

_- Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir. Naruto. _

_Se preparou para mais uma das repentinas explosões de raiva do loiro, surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo sério o encarando._

_- Após a morte de Orochimaru, Sakura-chan renovou suas esperanças.- Naruto fechou seus punhos com força - Devo admitir que eu também Teme, afinal você seria burro suficiente de se entregar por poder._

_Sasuke riu com sarcasmo. Naruto ignorou sua atitude e continuou._

_- Eu não poderia perder meu melhor amigo – sorriu ao moreno que desviou o olhar – E saber que isso me deixava mais próximo de cumprir minha promessa com Sakura-chan me deu mais força. – baixou o olhar – Ela te ama... _

_- Se não tem nada mais interessante em me dizer, não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo._

_- DROGA SASUKE! Por que você não voltou?! Mesmo matando Itachi... MALDITO POR QUE NÃO? Sakura-chan te esperou todo esse tempo. Eu procurei você por todo esse tempo!_

_O ninja loiro não se segurou mais e desferiu um soco em Sasuke, que apenas se recompôs após o golpe e encarou os olhos de Naruto profundamente. Parecia buscar resposta para aquele pergunta também naqueles olhos azuis._

_- O Sasuke que você quer de volta pertence há anos atrás e ele não existe mais. Então não há ninguém para voltar para você. Naruto._

_Lágrimas abundantes escorriam pelo rosto de Naruto, sua face demonstrava mágoa e tristeza, mas em seus olhos havia um brilho de esperança, então se colocou em posição de luta._

_- A primeira pessoa que tive elos tão importantes, foi a primeira pessoa a me abandonar e nem me deu palavras de despedida... Hunf, não importa. – sorriu desafiadoramente. – O Sasuke Teme de anos atrás está bem na minha frente, com a mesma cara de idiota. E agora definitivamente ele irá voltar. _

_Após sua ultima afirmação, seu sorriso sempre constante deu lugar a uma cara séria e determinada. Avançou sobre o moreno e ali começaram sua última luta. Após vários golpes trocados, já arfavam, pois utilizavam seus melhores golpes. Sentiam que ali seria a luta derradeira e queriam que ela fosse inesquecível._

_Em certo momento, após trocarem um soco simultâneo seus rostos ficaram próximos. Uma das mãos de Naruto bloqueava a de Sasuke, enquanto suas outras mãos ainda permaneciam em seus rostos. _

_- Desista e posso pensar em deixá-lo viver Dobe. – Sasuke disse frio como sempre._

_- Quando eu derrota-lo Teme você irá voltar para Sakura-chan e quem sabe ate reconstruir seu clã. – deu um sorriso sapeca ao ver o moreno enrubescer levemente. – E como presente de casamento Sasuke eu lhe dou mais poder._

_O jovem Uchiha não teve tempo de pensar o que seu amigo queria dizer com aquilo, pois instintivamente bloqueou outro golpe que se seguiu. Logo viu Naruto utilizar seu Rasengan e ir diretamente para cima dele. Sem bushins para distração ou para ajudá-lo. _

_- Idiota acha que me acertará assim? – Sasuke disse calmamente ativando seu Chidori._

_- Hehe Teme!_

_Sasuke estranhou aquele sorriso, Naruto não parecia ter a intenção de desviar._

_- Hunf, se acha que é mais forte que eu... Vai se arrepender DOBE!!_

_Avançaram um contra o outro, como há anos atrás. E na mente daqueles dois, lembranças da ultima luta passavam. Uma grande explosão toma conta do local, que é tomado por uma nuvem de fumaça, que começa a desaparecer com pequenos pingos de chuva que começa a cair. _

_- Na... Naru.. to._

_O ultimo Uchiha chama com dificuldade seu amigo, mas ao sentir algo quente em sua mão seus olhos se arregalam. _

_- Hehe Te... me..._

_Naruto cai ao chão, sorrindo para seu amigo. Em seu peito um grande vazio. Sasuke havia atravessado seu coração. O chakra da kyuubi tentava curar o enorme ferimento, dando a Naruto alguns minutos de consciência._

_- Naruto! _

_- Mangekyou Sharingan... – disse com difculdade._

_- IDIOTA!_

_Sasuke vociferou, mas os ferimentos da luta o impediram de espancá-lo como queria no momento._

_- É um belo presente... Não se esqueça de voltar. Arg – engasgou com um pouco de sangue que começa a escorrer pelo canto de sua boca. – Sasuke... – ergueu uma das suas mãos ao moreno que estava de pé paralisado o observando - Quando alguém que se convive desaparece fica um vazio no coração. Mas eu deveria esquecer isso agora... _

_Sasuke não conseguiu dizer nada, caiu ajoelhado ao lado de Naruto e ainda olhava incrédulo para seu melhor amigo. Naruto já estava com olhar vago, mas sorriu novamente para seu amigo._

_- Será que podíamos nos despedir com um sorriso? Ha! Sasuke teme não sorri... Sayonara Sa-su-ke-kun. _

_- NARUTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_

A chuva fina e fria continua a cair sobre sua face junto com as lagrimas quentes que começam a cessar. O único som que se ouvia agora era da chuva que começa a engrossar. Sasuke pega o corpo morto de seu amigo e começa a passos lentos retornar para a vila de Konoha. Era único modo de retribuir o presente mais caro que já ganhou.

OWARI.

**Notas da autora:** Neh eu gostei do começo, mas o fim ficou ruim. Ah droga era pra ser mais triste. Mas eu queria matar alguém XD pobre Naruto. Se ele amava Sakura ou Sasuke nessa fic? Leia com atenção que vc descobre rsrsrs. Quem sabe saia outra fic de como eles reagiram a morte. Primeira fic de Naruto XD não fiquem muito bravas. Ja ne e não se esqueçam: Faça uma autora feliz! Made Reviews yay XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas da autora:** I'm Back yay XD. A terrível volta pra casa, quais serão os pensamentos de Sasuke? Descubra lendo. Agradecimentos a reviews no fim do cap.

_Itálico: flash-back/_

"Aspas": pensamentos

**A morte de Naruto – by Anjo Setsuna**

**Cap 2 **

Vermelho era tudo que sua visão percebia e a cada passo ao lugar que um dia chamou de lar se tornava mais pesado. Sasuke carregava o frio corpo de Naruto em seus braços, cumprindo aquele pedido, aquele cruel pedido.

Logo avistara os portões da Vila e seus pés instintivamente pararam com a visão daquele caminho onde se despediu da garota de cabelos róseos, lembranças das lágrimas que ela derramou. Então as palavras do ninja loiro vieram a sua mente:

_- A primeira pessoa que tive elos tão importantes, foi a primeira pessoa a me abandonar e nem me deu palavras de despedida... _

Mais uma vez suas pernas fraquejaram, querendo ir de encontro ao chão. Perceber seu egoísmo doía, perceber que apenas do lado de seu amigo teve raros sorrisos. Perceber que era amado e que desperdiçou tudo por um desejo de vingança inútil lhe enraivecia. Deixou meio sorriso escapar de seus lábios, ao lembrar das palavras de seu sensei, na noite em que foi atacado pelo quarteto do som.

_- Sasuke... Desista de sua vingança. _

_- O quê? – olhou enraivecido. _

_- Bem, nesse trabalho, já vi muita gente como você, mas... todos que falavam sobre vingança não terminaram bem. É trágico. _

_Sasuke continuava com seu olhar irado, achando tolas aquelas palavras._

_- Vai apenas se machucar ainda mais, e sofrer. Mesmo que tenha sucesso na vingança, só vai lhe restar um vazio._

Vazio, sim foi apenas que lhe restou agora. Não tinha coragem para olhar o corpo que carregava, tinha medo de perder o resto de coragem que tinha ao chegar próximo dos portões. Inconscientemente apertou o corpo de Naruto e caminhou mais lentamente ainda, disfarçou sua presença para não ser incomodado pelos guardas e passou em frente aquele banco que deixou sua companheira de time desacordada. Lembrança de um choro irritante veio a sua mente.

_- Eu... – ela chorava alto agora e começou a caminhar em sua direção - Gosto tanto de você que não agüento! – gritou. – Se você ficar aqui comigo, não farei você se arrepender. Irei diverti-lo todos os dias. Com certeza ficará feliz. Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa por você. Por isso... Por favor fique aqui! Eu o ajudo na vingança também. Com certeza darei um jeito nisso! Por isso, fique aqui... Junto de mim... Se não puder... – as nuvem finalmente se dispersa trazendo o luar de volta – leve-me junto também. – ela implorava com as mãos juntas como se rezasse. _

_Sasuke finalmente se virou e olhou com meio sorriso._

_- Você é mesmo irritante. _

_E continuou a caminhar. Ela começou a gritar._

_- Não vá! – correu atrás dele. Se você for eu vou gritar... _

_Sasuke rapidamente se moveu até atrás dela, as folhas caiam levemente com o vento noturno._

_- Sakura. – ela ouvia atentamente – Obrigado. _

_A kunoichi se surpreendeu, mas logo foi golpeada e perdeu a consciência. _

Por que havia agradecido mesmo... Não entendia bem o porquê, talvez quisesse ter pedido perdão pelo que iria fazer. Começou a caminhar um pouco mais depressa para afastar aquela lembrança de sua mente, mas a visão do monumento dos Hokages lhe trouxe mais lembranças, dolorosas agora porque antes lhe parecia apenas uma piada .

_Kakashi se apresentou a seus novos discípulos e pediu que eles se apresentassem, dizendo seus sonhos e objetivos. _

_- Meu sonho é me tornar o próximo Hokage! E fazer todos da vila reconhecerem como sou forte!. Hehe!_

_O ninja loiro afirmava com convicção ajustando sua bandana. Sakura tentou responder, mas ficou vermelha, pois seus objetivos se resumiam a Sasuke e deixando Naruto desolado ao dizer que ela era a coisa que não gostava. Kakashi suspirou. _

_- E você? – fitou Sasuke._

_- Há muitas coisas que eu não gosto e pouca que eu gosto. Meu sonho, não, eu diria que é mais uma ambição que um simples sonho. Reviver meu clã e... Matar um certo homem..._

Sentiu-se perdido ao lembrar de seu próprio sonho. Tomou coragem finalmente e olhou aquele inocente garoto. Seus olhos agora fechados lhe davam a aparência de apenas estar dormindo, o sorriso que ficou em seus lábios dando-lhe a impressão que estava tendo um sonho bom.

Era como Itachi agora, matando qualquer um para ter o que queria para ter poder, deixou cair o corpo de Naurto ao chão e grossas lágrimas se seguiram. Mesmo se despedindo novamente, não foi capaz outra vez de lhe dar palavras de despedida. Ira, sentia ódio de si mesmo e resolveu usar aquele presente recém ganhado.

O remanescente Uchiha ativa o Mangekyou Sharingan e pretendia se matar quando vê aqueles orbes novamente.

- Não desperdice a morte dele.

Mas não naquele tom choroso que se recordava, muito menos naquele tom doce que lhe era sempre dirigido. Era ameaçador, rancoroso. Aquela mulher, mesmo seu olhar havia mudado e fitou o chão desviando o olhar do corpo de seu amigo. Ela caminhou a passos lentos e o olhou com desprezo. Se abaixou abraçando o corpo frio de Naruto e chorou. Dolorosamente chorou. Sasuke teve a impressão que seria um choro de arrependimento, de culpa. Mas não ousou olhar para o dois. Suas mãos se fechavam em angustia. Cada soluço daquele perfurava seus ouvidos e alma.

- Sakura... – ousou proferir.

- CALE A BOCA! – disse irada fitando o Uchiha com a roupa encharcada de sangue – Vai me agradecer de novo? Devia agradecer a Naruto... – sua ultima frase saia como um sussurro.

- Eu... – Sasuke esmurra o chão com força – Maldição... Do – sua voz saia chorosa – be...

Sakura via dor e arrependimento. Apertou Naruto com mais força e parou de chorar. Levantou e colocou o corpo no banco que a anos atrás Sasuke a tinha colocado. Deu um triste sorriso ao ver a face tranqüila de seu amigo e caminhou ate seu ex-companheiro de time.

- Sasuke-kun...

A kunoichi se agachou e tocou de leve a face do garoto que um dia amou. Segurou seu rosto e o fez olhar para ela. Ajudou ele a se levantar e ficou segurando seu queixo para que ele continuasse olhando-a.

- Então esse é Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke-kun...

Ela fechou sua mão e socou-o fortemente fazendo o corpo de Sasuke encontrar o muro. Apesar de todo barulho, nada acontecia alem do vento carregando as folhas suavemente.

- Sakura... – ele começou a rir com o olhar perdido – Você pediu para eu não desperdiçar a morte dele. Então faria esse favor pra mim?

Ela o olhou com pena e desprezo. Se virou de costas para ele e fechou os olhos apreciando o vento tocando–lhe a face.

- Naruto-kun... Eu havia dito a ele que não precisava mais cumprir sua promessa comigo, mas ele insistiu. E sempre dizia que iria traze-lo de volta. Então percebi no seu olhar, aquele brilho. Neh Sasuke você havia visto aquele brilho em meus olhos quando partiu?

Grossas lágrimas caiam ao chão, ela caminhou ate o corpo de Naruto e se ajoelhou ao lado dele, descansando a cabeça no peito ferido do loiro, como se para confirmar se o barulho de vida realmente não sairia mais de lá. Seus cabelos róseos começaram a ficar ruivos, mas ela não se importou em levantar.

- Né, será que... aquele brilho realmente existiu em meus olhos? – perguntou mais a si mesma do que para o Uchiha.

Sasuke sentia dor, dor física, mas a dor em sua alma superava aquela. Respirar estava se tornando extremamente incomodo, existir estava sendo totalmente angustiante. Queria fechar seus olhos, sua companheira e amiga? Será que poderia chama-la assim agora? Se recusava a acabar com seu tormento, ele sabia que merecia sofrer, mas também era humano e humanos eram fracos com coisas do coração. Mesmo o mais forte shinobi poderia ser. Vê-los daquela maneira o incomodava. Saber que ele causou aquela situação o incomodava mais.

- Ele me disse que não lhe dei palavras de despedida – olhou o céu com dificuldade. – Eu...

Ele não sabia o que dizer, em sua mente tantos sentimentos misturados, as lagrimas corriam soltas por seu rosto. Olhou novamente para o dois. Queria estar no lugar dele.

- Naruto–kun – Sakura percorria com seus dedos os cabelos loiros ainda deitada em seu peito – Eu não devia ter deixado você ir... Mesmo sabendo o que aquele brilho em seus olhos significava, eu não devia ter deixado você partir – se ajoelhou novamente – Né, me pergunto se você prometeu a si mesmo, o mesmo que prometeu a mim. Mas do que adianta cumprir uma promessa se você acaba morto? – contraiu seus lábios para não chorar.

O vento passou gentilmente de novo, Sakura se curvou um pouco e tocou os lábios de Naruto com os seus. Estavam frios e começando a ficarem roxo.

- Sasuke. Você viu aquele brilho nos olhos dele? – sua voz saiu fraca.

- Brilho?

- Ai... (1) – ela juntou suas mãos em cima do peito do Naruto.

O moreno arregalou os olhos, então seria isso aquele estranho sorriso quando lutaram? Sua mente ficou mais confusa ainda e tentou se levantar para ir onde os dois estavam.

- A.. aaa... ai?! – gaguejou.

- Tcs – disse com escárnio – e eu pensando que Naruto era lerdo – sorriu tristemente – Sempre que ele falava de você, esse maldito brilho... – sua voz saiu chorosa.

Sasuke começou a se arrastar para onde os dois estavam, com dificuldades se levantou e mancando seguia ate eles.

- Chiyo-baa-sama espero ter aprendido direito sua técnica (2). Sasuke! – o moreno assustado parou – Se desperdiçar mais uma vez a vida dele, eu volto ate do inferno para te quebrar.

Sasuke não compreendeu, se sentou onde estava observando o chacra de Sakura iluminando a noite. Ela estava começando a ficar pálida.

- Sakura! O que está fazendo? Ele está...

- Sasuke-kun eu o amei, mas sem aquele brilho nos meus olhos. Mas você pode ver esse brilho agora? Eu gostaria que ele tivesse visto nos meus olhos esse brilho... Diga a ele que morri em batalha contra você.

A luz do chacra cessa e Sakura apóia-se em Naruto. Sasuke não compreende e finalmente se aproxima segurando Sakura para ela não cair.

- O que? Sakura o que está?

Ela sorri e toque gentilmente o olhos de Sasuke, logo eles começam a sangrar.

- Se não for assim ele não acreditaria em você. Gomen né, não pense que foi por ciúmes. Foi por...

Ela não disse mais palavra alguma.

- Sakura! O que você? Sakura! Sakura o que aconteceu com você?! SAKURA!

Continua no próximo cap...

(1) Ai: amor

(2) Tecnica que Chyo usa para reviver Gaara.

**Notas da autora:** (desviando de kunais e shurikens) OWNED Sakura-chan XDXD (acertada por um sapato) eu nunca disse q era um sakuxsasu ou naruxsaku. Calma o sasuke não vai ficar como o shiriyu n.n aguardem o próximo cap. Agradecimentos a Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme, Uchiha Gih, Amakase Miharu e Vih-chan. Bem eu tentei matar o naru-chan n.n'' mas não consegui XD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas da autora**: Ultimo cap. Curtam :3 Obrigado por terem acompanhado e quem conseguir ler ate o final ganha um beijo yaoi XD

_Itálico: flash-back_

"Aspas": pensamentos

**A morte de Naruto – by Anjo Setsuna**

**Capitulo final**

O remanescente Uchiha chamava sua companheira de time em desespero, seus olhos sangravam e não conseguia enxergar muita coisa.

- Sask... Sasuke...

Ao ouvir seu próprio nome tão baixo seus olhos abriram-se em espanto, o jovem Uchiha pensou já estar delirando e apertou sua companheira de time com medo. Virou a cabeça lentamente em direção a voz e tremeu.

- Na... Naruto!? – exclamou estático.

O loiro virou sua cabeça de lado para tentar ver o moreno, mas sua visão embaçada não ajudava muito, fez menção de se mover, mas uma leve dor o impediu.

- Teme hehe... – consegui pronunciar.

- Naruto! – Sasuke se exaltou.

- Não se mova!

Uma kunai atravessou o caminho de Sasuke, logo alguns ANBU o cercavam tirando Sakura de seus braços.

- Não apresenta sinais vitais Capitão. – sentenciou um dos mascarados.

- Tcs que problemático. Levem todos para o hospital, não percam esse homem de vista.

- Hai! –responderam o pequeno grupo levando todos dali.

Em um quarto silencioso de hospital, Sasuke descansava vigiado por dois ANBU do lado de fora do cômodo. Seus olhos estavam enfaixados e seus ferimentos tratados. Suas mãos apertavam os lençóis alvos com agonia. Não sabia o que se passava ao redor, se era dia ou noite, o que havia acontecido com Sakura e Naruto, se havia dormido muito tempo ou não.

Suspirou pesadamente, algo dentro de si dizia que nada bom havia acontecido, sentiu o coração apertado ao lembrar das palavras da garota de cabelos róseos.

"Ai(1)... Naruto, o destino não gosta muito de nós dois afinal, inexorável... Neh como você estará?"

Enquanto Sasuke meditava sobre a situação, Naruto dormia tranquilamente em outro quarto vigiado pelos ANBU. Seus olhos se abrem calmamente reconhecendo o local e se levanta de uma vez assustado.

- Sasuke!

- Está no quarto ao lado.

- Tsunade-baa-chan!

- Baka já disse pra não me chamar assim! – da um leve cascudo em Naruto.

- Hehe! – seu largo sorriso aparece – Neh eu o trouxe de volta!? Ele está bem?

O rosto de Tsunade se torna sério e olha profundamente o loiro. Ele perde o sorriso e baixa a cabeça. A hokage se apóia na janela olhando o horizonte.

- O que aconteceu entre vocês Naruto? Voltaram em estado lastimável e Sakura...

Naruto olhou intrigado para Tsunade que estava de costas para ele olhando pela janela.

- O que tem a Sakura-chan?

- Você deve ter percebido que não acordou onde estava lutando. Você foi encontrado na entrada da vila, junto com Sasuke ferido e com Sakura inconsciente. Na verdade... – ela se virou. – Sakura estava... – suspirou e algumas lágrimas saíram de seu rosto – Morta.

Naruto ficou estático, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e saiu da cama agarrando o colarinho da blusa de Tsunade a sacudindo.

- NANI TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!?

- Pare Naruto!

Ela agarrou os pulsos do loiro e o abraçou se permitindo chorar com ele. Naruto se sentiu desolado, quando finalmente conseguiu cumprir sua promessa, sua amiga lhe traía o abandonando. Os dois ouvem pequenas batidas na porta e se separam.

- Hokage-sama.

- Entre.

- Hokage-sama Uchiha Sasuke acordou. Já podemos levá-lo para interrogatório?

- Sasuke!

- Siga-me Naruto.

Os passos foram silenciosos, o ninja loiro entrou sozinho no quarto a pedido dele mesmo. Tsunade não contestou, só lhe disse que ele teria uma hora apenas. Naruto entrou com cuidado.

- Ei Teme, vai virar bela adormecida?

- Hunf... Dobe – deu meio sorriso ao ouvir aquela voz.

Naruto se aproximou da cama, mas Sasuke não se moveu. Não sabia para onde virar sua cabeça, já que a faixa o atrapalhava e permaneceu quieto. O loiro se entristeceu vê-lo daquele jeito e se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama. Suspirou e ficou em silêncio, não sabia o que dizer. Seu peito estava com aquela sensação de aperto e algumas lágrimas caíram na mão de Sasuke que estava próximo de si. O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior, aquele choro lhe parecia facadas no peito. Moveu sua mão em procura da mão de Naruto e a encontrou.

- Naruto... O que houve?

- Sasuke. – soltou mais algumas lágrimas – Eu também não sei o que houve. Pensei que havia morrido hehehe. – sorriu triste – Se aqui for o inferno ele é ate fresquinho.

- Baka.

- E quando acordei, estava vivo. E Tsunade disse que você também! E Sakura-chan... – baixou a cabeça molhando a mão de Sasuke mais uma vez.

- Naruto... Sakura ela. Eu.

_- Se desperdiçar mais uma vez a vida dele, eu volto ate do inferno para te quebrar_.

O coração do Uchiha falhou uma batida, como explicar o que se passou se nem ele mesmo conseguia compreender.

- Nani? – o loiro parou de chorar.

- Gomen, acho que ela não gostou muito de te ver todo quebrado nos meus braços – ele apertou a mão do loiro – Eu não consegui evitar alguns golpes e ela...

Naruto segurou a ponta dos dedos de Sasuke como naquele dia em que ele partiu.

- Gomen eu... – lagrimas caiam dos olhos de Sasuke, que eram absorvidas pela faixa. Naruto soltou seus dedos e lentamente retirou a faixa que incomodava o moreno. Limpou suas próprias lagrimas e abraçou Sasuke.

- Tudo bem, se eu tivesse sido mais forte...

- Não! Você não tem culpa... Fui eu que... ! – o loiro apertou o abraço e o interrompeu.

- Mas eu consegui cumprir minha promessa com ela neh – ambos começam a chorar. – E parece que ela te deu uma boa surra para compensar seu sumiço. Neh Sasuke. Eu...

Eles não conseguiram dizer mais nada, toda dor de seus peitos explodiam em lagrimas abundantes. O portador da Kyuubi se sentia extremamente feliz por ver seu amigo de volta e culpado pela tragédia que sua volta ocasionou. Sasuke se sentiu culpado, por sua causa pessoas importantes para ele morreram e mesmo que uma delas tivesse retornado, o preço de uma vida por outra era alto demais. O silencio imperou no quarto e uma hora se passou rapidamente, com Naruto adormecido na beirada da cama e Sasuke olhando pela janela.

Um dia se passou. Amanhecia em Konoha, muitos shinobis vestidos de preto prestavam suas homenagens a ninja de cabelos rosa. Sasuke ainda sobre vigilância dos ANBU estava em pé, observando em lugar reservado, todos passarem. Naruto estava ao seu lado com a cabeça baixa, com os punhos cerrados. Kakashi foi o ultimo a passar e o velório foi dado como encerrado. Tsunade limpava algumas lagrimas que teimavam em cair mandou enterrarem o caixão. Mais uma semana se passou. Sasuke foi liberado para caminhar pela vila, mas sobe pena de morte caso saísse dela.

- Naruto...

- Yo... Teme.

O jovem Uchiha sentou-se ao lado do loiro e ficou a observar a lapide com Naruto. O vento arrastava algumas pétalas de cerejeira de um buquê recém colocado.

- A Ino trouxe agora pouco.

- Hum...

Naruto socou o chão aborrecido e limpou as lagrimas que haviam escorrido por seu rosto.

- Droga! Por que! Não era pra ela estar ai...

Sasuke não disse nada, apenas puxou Naruto para um abraço e afagou seus cabelos. O vento passava sereno e a respiração de Naruto acalmou-se. Ele apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do moreno e ficaram vendo o buquê se desmanchar aos poucos.

- Ei Dobe... Acho que ela não gostaria que ficássemos aqui chorando todos os dias.

- Hai...

- Naquele dia, ela tirou meus genjutsu. Foi o que Tsunade disse, sobre meus olhos.

Naruto não disse nada, apenas apertou a mão do moreno. Ele retribuiu ao toque apertando de volta.

- Que pena, se você tivesse conseguindo o presente eu que queria lhe dar ia perdê-lo logo hehe.

- Baka – se aborreceu com naturalidade de Naruto – Ela me disse naquele dia também, que você não precisava mais cumprir essa promessa... - Naruto se remexeu incomodado – Mas que imaginava que você tinha feito uma promessa semelhante a si mesmo.

- Sakura-chan...

- Naruto. Ela me pediu para não desperdiçar sua vida – o moreno olhou sério para o loiro – Eu devo isso a ela.

- Nani? O que está querendo dizer Teme?

Sasuke acariciou a face de Naruto que corou ao simples toque. Naruto segurou a mão que lhe acariciava e olhou profundamente em seus olhos. Sasuke então pode ver o brilho , aquele brilho inexplicável. Aproximou-se lentamente e sussurrou:

- Dizer isso...

Naruto arrepiou ao sentir o hálito quente tão próximo de seus lábios. E fechou os olhos quando seus lábios foram tocados levemente por um selinho.

- Ai(1)... – sibilou o moreno.

Outro leve toque se seguiu, deitaram sobre a grama e iniciaram um terno beijo. Algumas pétalas passaram sobre eles e seguiram vôo para o límpido céu. Incertezas rodavam por seus corações, mas o tempo agora só pedia espaço para matar a saudade daqueles anos separados. O futuro nunca pareceu tão incerto agora para aquele dois, mas seus corações diziam que não importava o que viesse agora, estavam finalmente juntos.

**OWARI**

Ai (1) amor

**Notas da autora:** quem conseguiu ler ate o final levanta a mão XD. Eu não me foquei no velório da cover de calipso, pq se não a fic não focalizava nos dois n.n. Bem para um primeira fic de Naruto e NaruXSasu não ficou tão ruim neh gente? Gente? (ouve grilos) ç.ç Bem eu tentei. Obrigada Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme, Uchiha Danii-chan, S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 e -Tratwy- pelas reviews. Adorei cada uma. E lembre-se faça uma autora feliz, mande reviews. Kisses ja ne .


End file.
